


Private Fantasy

by Sevaxa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kara is a pussy eating god dont test me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevaxa/pseuds/Sevaxa
Summary: real endgame hours 😎 come send me hate on tumblr @lethbienne
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302





	Private Fantasy

_ It’s been a long day. _

Lena sighed as she unlocked her apartment door. Another day spent dealing with ferocious executives and uncouth stockholders. Though her meetings were fruitful, Lena needed a good break after a fully booked shift of teleconferences and pacing around a meeting room in heels all day. She kicked off the offensive footwear, letting them tumble off her feet as she felt the sweet relief of flat floor under her soles. 

She glanced at the clock on the kitchen island; 8:30PM. Still some time to kick back with a nice glass of rosé and watch crappy soaps on her 90” TV before she had to head to bed. Shrugging off her purse onto the counter, Lena let her shoulders relax and unbunch from standing so stiff all day. With a deep sigh, she reached up and opened her wine cabinet, surveying her modest collection of wines. Jess had made a few phone calls, and gotten a California based wine company to send her a sample box, which turned out to be more of a pallet than a box. She would be set for a while. 

Lena grit her teeth slightly as she gently withdrew a ‘2003 Napa Valley rosé, glass clinking against glass dangerously as she got off her tiptoes. She grabbed a ceramic mug, eschewing traditional wine glass etiquette for comfort. She’d had enough of etiquette for one day. 

She fumbled the remote as she sat down on her couch, shaking her hair out of its severe bun. Her follicles thanked her for the reprieve. Lena leaned forward and poured herself a generous amount of rosè into the mug. She spent the next half hour flipping channels and sipping, gradually sinking into her couch in tipsy relief from the day. 

Her phone ringing from the kitchen made her jump, and she was glad she had worked through about three quarters of the wine in her cup, or else it would have jumped right with her out onto her couch. Groaning, she set the mug down and inhaled sharply as she stood on aching feet that definitely didn’t want any more abuse today. 

All annoyance left her face as soon as she saw the caller ID.

“Hey Kara! What’s up?” She let her smile float through her voice.

“Oh, Lena! Not much, I was wondering if I could pop over for a few tonight? Alex is out with friends tonight, and I really don’t have much to do other than sit here and scarf potstickers.” Lena heard her sigh through the line.

“Of course, Kara.” Lena soothed. “Come right on over, I’ve already got the wine out.” Lena heard an unintelligible noise on the line, before a deep breath.

“Be right there!” Kara said quickly, before ending the call.

Lena set the phone down and padded back to the couch with an extra mug. She refilled both, frowning slightly that the bottle was already half empty. Before she could think more of it, the light chime of her apartment bell rang out. She kicked on some satin slippers, and answered.

She got an armful of Kara as soon as she opened the door. She was soft, most places, and hard in just the right ones. Lena sighed into the hug and couldn’t help but notice that Kara smelled really nice and that she felt really soft and wow she’s been hugging me for a while and we haven’t said anythi—

The hug ended as unexpectedly as it began. Lena felt robbed of the warmth of the sun as Kara withdrew, a moment of unreadability in her eyes before she grinned wide. “Thanks for having me over, Lena!! How was your day, I forgot to ask!” Like always, Kara was full of the boundless energy of a golden retriever puppy. Lena found it endearing, if a bit exhausting.

“It was a long day, Kara, and to be quite frank it sucked. But now it doesn’t, because you’re here,” she gave a smile. Kara beamed. “You’re too kind to me, Lena! Let’s get you off your feet and watch some crappy TV.”

They did exactly that.

After about fifteen minutes of cracking jokes at eachother at the expense of the characters on the TV, Lena started to relax. The days’ stress melted from her body as Kara’s nearby warmth called to her. She shivered, smoothly shifting herself so that she was leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder and neck, against that wonderful warmth her body craved.

Lena was content with this, just to have some contact with Kara. She wouldn’t dare to admit, but Kara was her one heavy anchor in the tumultuous sea of the life of a Luthor. She yearned for the times she could be with Kara, and found herself thinking of her in the most inopportune times as well, when stress washed over her, she always wished Kara was there to soothe it with her presence. 

She relaxed further into Kara, two mugs of wine and a days’ worth of exhaustion weighing her down. She drifted. . .

“Hey, do you want a massage? You seem really stiff.” Lena woke with a start, having dozed off on Kara. She blinked a few times, noticing first Kara’s strong but gentle hand carding through her hair, then processing Kara’s question. 10%.... 50%.... 90%.... Done.

“Sure, that would be really nice, Kara.” Even as she tried to keep her cool façade, her cheeks blushed. Kara’s hands on her? Oh god, all over her aching body? Her muscles bunched painfully in anticipation. And other muscles. No, she thought, pushing those thoughts away. Kara isn’t like that. She would never with me...

“Lay on your stomach, please.” Kara gently pushed Lena off of her, earning herself a tired groan from the exhausted CEO.

Pushing a pillow under her head, Kara got to work. Starting with Lena’s shoulder blades, she worked her way down Lena’s back, targeting muscle bunches with pinpoint accuracy. Her thumbs pressed into a particularly cramped bundle, causing Lena to jump and make a strangled noise of pain, followed by an exhale of relief as the muscle fibers relented under Kara’s strong hands. Lena let herself breathe. “Wow, you’re really good at this,” she sighed, adjusting her hips underneath Kara’s straddle. She shot a glance back at her best friend, who wore an indiscernible look on her face as she focused on the massage. “Mhm..” Kara responded, her eyes beginning to wander shamelessly over Lena’s frame beneath her.

“Try my lower back, please, it’s really  _ tight _ there.” Lena requested, now shifting her head on the pillow to watch Kara more carefully.

She had a hunch.

As soon as those words left her mouth, inflection on  _ tight _ , she could feel Kara’s strong thighs flex imperceptibly around her ass. Lena could feel building warmth there; maybe an illusion created by two clothed bodies together, but possibly something more. 

Kara shot her a look over Lena’s shoulder, just a half second of eye contact, but those blazing blue eyes belied something more. Something restrained, words unsaid, a silken thread of fate carrying the nuance they dared not express.

Kara bore down roughly on Lena’s lower back, flipping up her thin top to have better access to Lena’s  _ aching _ muscles. Rubbing tantalizing circles just above her waistband, Kara let out an exhale that, if one were conspiratorial enough, could be recognized as a groan in the back of her throat.

“Kara..,” Lena attempted at her attention. 

“Uhm, yeah Lena? Is this not helping? Should I stop? I can stop if you wa—“ Lena shot her a soothing smile. “No, Kara, but I have a question, and I’m not sure how to ask.”

Kara tilted her head confusedly like the golden retriever she was. Her eyes searched for answers, had she left some bruises from being too rough massaging or was she cutting off circulation to Lena’s legs or—

“I think I’ve noticed you like sitting on my ass. Is that true?” Lena couldn’t believe herself, how blunt. 

Kara’s glasses started to slip from her face as she jumped in guilty surprise. Stammering, she reached up quickly to fix them, wandering around the answer that she knew Lena wanted.

“Y-yeah… I mean, your ass is.. really soft. And nice. And you’re really soft. And nice. I…” she stopped, worrying her lower lip. “I didn’t just come over to watch crappy soaps, you know.” The sentence was faltering, but she powered through. Lena could see her carotid thundering in her throat. 

“Really, why did you come over then?”

“I think it might be easier if I just showed you, Lena.”

———————————————————-

Lena had no clue how she had gotten this far, but here she was, mounted by Kara, her toned body pressed into her back as she surrendered to her blonde goddess’ lips on hers. They rocked back and forth, slowly, all flexing thighs and shuddering hips as Kara reveled in Lena’s lithe form. Likewise, Lena arched and prayed to the temple of Kara, it’s highest apostle, a piety with no sense of sin. A strong thrust by Kara and a bite to the lip sent all the blood in Lena’s head to her lower abdomen. A toe curling injection of arousal shot through Lena. A shaky moan, maybe from both of them, filled the air between each flexion.

Kara pulled Lena up to a kneeling position in front of her, tentative hands smoothing over her supple bosom in reverence. Long, callused fingers ghosted over her nipples, sending trickles of heat down her spine. Lena let out a soft hitched groan as she felt Kara’s massage take a turn down south. Her large hands snuck into sweatpants that lived up to their name. First a thumb in the elastic, then two, then cold air as Kara slowly inched the offensive fabric from Lena’s groin. She huffed in that high, pornographic way she did when she was achingly desperate, and bared her neck to Kara as she leaned her head back into her shoulder. At once, Kara was all teeth and hot mouth on the side of her neck, tongue slavering over her pulse points as she explored Lena in ways she had never before. 

Distracted momentarily by Kara’s hungry display, Lena jumped as she felt Kara smoothly slide her hand under her thoroughly ruined panties and into impossibly hot folds. Then she stopped. “Lena, what are we doing…” Kara’s voice was low and slow. Several heartbeats passed before Lena responded.

Not with words, but her hand. She joined Kara’s as she guided her through the slippery buildup up front, her hips hiking back suddenly as Kara’s rough finger pads found her clit. Lena tossed her head back again, a strangled whimper coming from her as she found herself arching her back and ass into Kara’s frame. Kara responded immediately, two fingers fluttering over Lena’s little pebble, sending shocks through them both. 

“Oh—, G-god, Kara, right there!” Lena locked eyes with Kara, before sinking into a desperate burning kiss over her shoulder. 

They stayed there, silently rocking and breathing, completely inappropriate noises coming from underneath Lena’s sweatpants. Sweat rolled down the hollow of Lena’s throat, whereupon Kara broke the kiss to lap up the saltiness, her tongue lingering before she broke away. 

Lena felt Kara’s grin on the shell of her ear. 

Like the world’s gravity had been inverted, Lena found herself bent over the arm of the couch, frantic hands smoothing over the pale, impossibly soft skin of her ass. She felt the hands flex, parting her burning flesh through tension before smoothly pushing down her sweatpants completely. Kara knelt behind her, eyes reverent as she again spread Lena possessively. Lena gasped as she felt hot, moist breath ghost ardently over her exposed core.

Lena peered over her shoulder and her breath caught in her throat for the thousandth time that night. Kara, ponytail slightly akilter, glasses fallen from the bridge of her nose, examined her most private place with a look of pure wonder. They both let out a breath that neither of them realized they were holding. 

“Lena,” Kara’s throat rumbled with dry words. “Is this what you want?” She punctuated the last syllable with an exploratory finger wriggling into Lena’s overheated folds. Kara, ever innocence incarnate, gave Lena a look over her shoulder that could set the Arctic Circle on fire. 

“Kara,  _ yes…” _ Lena answered not just with her fingers, but with a downward thrust onto Kara’s roughened fingertip. Her body was screaming to be taken by her blonde goddess, who up until about fifteen minutes ago was Kara Danvers, her best friend, oh god, I’m going to fuck my  _ best friend _ …

Lena’s eyes fluttered halfway shut and her hips jerked as she felt impossibly soft lips and a curious tongue begin to explore her dripping cunt. Slowly at first, the hot slippery appendage peeking out from those perfect lips, before more insistent licks wiped out her capacity for higher thought. Planing flat against her entrance, Kara let her tongue glide languidly down to the apex of Lena’s thighs, copious amounts of Lena’s essence coating her tongue like ambrosia. Kara couldn’t help but let out a short, needy moan that cut short with finality as she finally felt Lena’s twinging clit pass through the slot of her lips. Lena’s shortened breaths were the answer to their unspoken conversation, a quick gasp as she felt Kara’s teeth bump imperceptibly over her nub before being replaced by Kara’s soft, soft, oh so  _ soft tongue, _ rough right on the flat of her tastebuds in a way that made Lena’s eyes roll back as she dropped her head to the seat of the couch.

Kara was slow against her. Slow like you would savor a lollipop of your favorite flavor. Then, not so slow, and then Lena doesn’t know what to do with herself as the gentle teasing licks were replaced with a  _ sucking _ action that took the wind from Lena’s lungs. She cocked her hips out backwards to give Kara more room to work, and her hips are starting to shake under those strong, big hands holding her to the couch. Her face pressed into the cushion, her calves start to flex as her plateau starts to mount deep in her pussy and then ——

Kara’s tongue leaves her clit. Lena could nearly cry from frustration. Before she could compose herself at all, though, she let out a shocked cry as Kara’s lithe tongue slithered into her entrance like oh  _ god _ , I don’t know,  _ Heaven.  _ Her  _ best friend’s _ tongue writhed inside of her, and she felt Kara’s face on either side of her pussy lips, holding her open for only Kara to enjoy.

Lena couldn’t quite think straight after that, so let’s ask Kara how it’s going. 

One,  _ Lena’s so hot when she’s about to come, _

Two,  _ Oh god, she tastes divine, _

Three, and this may be a question only for herself,  _ can you come from hearing someone else come? _

Kara intended to find out. Sensing Lena’s mounting urgency, she flexed her jaw and allowed her strong tongue muscles to explore against Lena’s pulsating front wall in search of the spot that would make any girl’s toes curl. Judging by the snap of Lena’s hips against her face and the choked warning, Kara thinks she found it. Swiping the hardened tip of her tongue over Lena’s spot, one hand left Lena’s ass to press suddenly up against her own painfully hard clit, pressing just insistently and quickly enough in that half circle that left her breathless, her other hand mirroring the action on Lena’s exposed nub. Lena, oh so perfect Lena, quickly shook as she drooled slightly onto the couch, that telltale eyebrow crinkle that Kara loved so much becoming so prominent, and then Lena was coming helplessly around Kara’s strong tongue.

And Kara didn’t know how to handle  _ that  _ at _ all _ , except to moan desperately as her sympathetic orgasm crashed through her frame. Her tongue hungrily lapped through the remains of Lena’s orgasm, delighting in the little sighs and gasps that concurred with the twitches of Lena’s flesh around her. After letting Lena ride her through her aftershocks, she withdrew with a slick chin and a wily grin.

“Holy…. Holy fuck…” was all Lena could fathom as Kara got up on unsteady legs to go find the box of premoistened wipes in the bathroom. Returning, she gently cleaned her own face and between Lena’s legs before helping her best friend up with strong arms and a warm hug. Kara settled them down on the couch proper, two bodies leaning against each other as they fell into a deep sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
